NgeGOSIP yuuukkkkkkkk!
by Ranruru
Summary: 4 Gosip ternama yang tersebar di antara penggemar Kuroshitsuji akan diselidiki kebenarannya, apakah terbukti, ato enggak? RnR plz!


**Hallo minna-san! Selamat datang di acara.,,,,,,*Dilempar piring ama Sebby* eh, Selamat datangdi FF milik saia yang abal dan naas ini. Mohon dipersiapkan obat diapet untuk jaga-jaga, barangkali aja anda sekalian kena diare waktu baca FF saia yaaa...:),kalo boleh jujur...saia tidak ada ide sama sekali...*readers:GUBRAK!*. Ngomong-ngomong saia numpang narsis di sini wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk...Ini FFnya enggak lucu, maaf ya minna~ tapi kalo kalian merasa ini lucu makasih, soalnya saia waktu lagi bikin FF ini lagi BAD MOOD.**

**Disclaimer:Ini punya Ibu Yana Toboso loh!Jangan lupa nonton Kuroshitsuji OVA yaa... *malah promosi***

Begini nih, saia sedang ingin menemukan kebenaran gosip-gosip yg ada di Kuroshitsuji, nah mari kita puter-puter di dunia Kuroshitsuji bawa handycam, ok! (readers: dasar author aneh==")

GOSIP 1 : Ciel yaoian ama si Sebastian

Nah , sekarang ayo kita ngintip kamarnya Ciel...

*Author&readers jalan pelan-pelan di lorong yg menuju kamar Ciel*

Tiba-tiba,"AAHHHHH!S-S-S-SEBASTIAN! UGHHHH...AHHHH! H-HENTIKAN! HAH,,,,,HAH,,,,,,,AHHHHH!". "Sebentar lagi tuan muda, anda akan terbiasa, tenang saja ".

Author dan readers yang taunya ada kejadian********** langsung aja ngubrak pintu kamar Ciel ...dan apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara?Ternyata si Ciel dengan mata memelas lagi dipakein korset sama si Sebas...Lho?Bukannya kasus Jack The Ripper udah selesai? Ohhh...begini sodara-sodara berhubung Viscount Druitt mengabarkan cewek (sebetulnya Ciel) yang dia sebut "Robin Kecil" itu gak ada walaupun dia cari kemana-mana , akhirnya dia lapor ke pihak kepolisian London untuk mencari "Robin Kecil"nya yang dikira ilang. Gra-gara itu Ciel harus bepura-pura lagi jadi cewek, supaya membuat Viscount gak pikir kalo "Robin Kecil"nya ilang. Wah,wah... Author dan readers jadi kecewa... soalnya kan kalo Ciel memang yaoian kan lumayan bisa dipoto trus dijual di Internet dan dapet duit!(Readers:Dasar author mata duitan!)

GOSIP 2: Alois yaoian ama Claude

OK! Mari kita cabut ke mansionnya milik Alois yang mewah bin bobrok pake karpetnya Aladin! SWIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...BRUAK!*author dan para readers mendarat di depan pintu masuk dengan tidak elitnya*

Waktu author mau buka pintu masuk...

"Aku mencintaimu...". "Aku juga... walaupun kita terpisah aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku mati rasa(?)". "Tapi... kumohon... jangan pergi... aku takut jika kau tak bersamaku..."."Aku...

Belom selesai percakapan yang gak ada romantisnya itu selesai author langsung membuka pintunya,,,,,,,,,,, tapi... disana terlihat Alois yang lagi tidur dengan lelapnya dengan popcorn yang bertebaran di kursinya...*DOONG!* Ternyata si Alois lagi nonton dvd Romeo and Juliet ...(emang jaman dulu udah ada DVD?) Readers dan author yang kecewa langsung pundung di pojokan . Alois yang menyadari keberadaan para mata-mata yang datang tak diantar dan pulang tak dijemput itu pun langsung bangun dan ngejar readers dan author pake sapu lidi(?). Amarah si Alois yang berkobar-kobar bagai api olimpiade renang(?) hampir mengenai readers dan author, tapi tenang aja tadi author udah ngajak mas apatar (avatar) yang langsung memadamkan api milik alois pake jurus pengendala anginya *DUESSSSHHHHHHHH*.

GOSIP 3: Claude yaoian ama si Sebastian

Waktu Author dan readers lagi mau pulang ke rumah masing-masing dari mansion Alois, tiba-tiba dari dapur ada dua orang yang berbisik-bisik, setelah didengarkan dengan seksama ternyata ... itu adalah suara...SEBASTIAN DAN CLAUDE! ... inilah percakapan mereka berdua, ngomong-ngomong karena Author dan readers sembuyi di belakang pintu, jadinya percakapan mereka gak terdengar dengan jelas. "**xxxxxx**", melambangkan kata-kata yang gak kedengeran. Gunakan imajinasi anda sekalian dan anda akan mengerti maksud saia. Ini nih yang author dan readers denger:

Sebastian: Bolehkah aku melihatnya,**XXXXXXX**mu?

Claude: Tapi punyaku tak sebesar punyamu .

Sebastian: Tak apa... kan kita **XXXXXXXXX**.

Claude:hmm... baiklah.

Sebastian: Bolehkah aku mencicipi **XXXXXXXX**mu?

Claude:J-Jangan!

Sebastian: Kenapa?

Claude: Karena aku malu!

Sebastian: HAH? Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah kamu sudah mencicipi **XXXXXX**ku?

Author yang kuatir FFnya dikiria berated M, langsung menghancurkan pintu dapur pake granatnya si Baldroy . Ternyata... sebetunya percakapannya itu begini sodara sekalian:

Sebastian: Bolehkah aku melihatnya,Kue Tartmilikmu?

Claude: Tapi punyaku tak sebesar punyamu .

Sebastian: Tak apa... kan kita sama-sama pemula.

Claude:hmm... baiklah.

Sebastian: Bolehkah aku mencicipi kuemu?

Claude:J-Jangan!

Sebastian: Kenapa?

Claude: Karena aku malu!

Sebastian: HAH? Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah kamu sudah mencicipi kueku?

(readers:**)

Ckckckckckckckck... memang sih, kayaknya gak ada SATUPUN gosip yang terbukti... tapi, readers dan author gak nyerah .

GOSIP 4: Grell yaoian ama si Undertraker

Waktu author dan readers nyasar gak tau gimana ceritanya ternyata udah nyampe depan rumahnya Undertraker, nah, author dan readers secara kebetulan liat si Grell masuk ke situ . Author yang takut terjadi kesalahan pendengaran macam tadi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ngintip lewat jendela, tapi karena hari sudah sore dan rumah undertraker yang gelap jadinya gak keliatan , jadinya Cuma kedengaran suaranya doang . Nah, karena author dan readers udah memprediksi hal kayak gini bakalan terjadi , makanya mereka menggunakkan corong panjang buat memperjelas suara . Nah, akhirnya setelah berjuang keras mencari colokan listrik , mereka berhasil mendengarkan percakapan Grell, dan Undertraker , untuk sekali lagi Author mohon supaya readers menggunakkan imajinasinya ...:

Undertraker:kau akan menjadi milikku... selamanya...

Grell:oh ya? Coba saja !

Undertraker:HIYAHHHHH! Ini dia caraku yang paling handal!

Grell: Tiddakkkkkkk! Aku mohon !Jangan!

Undertraker: O...Tidak bisa!(pake gayanya Sule)

Grell: Aku mohon, jangan lakukan ini...

Tiba-tiba jendela milik undertraker ambruk karena menahan terlalu banyak orang... dan terlihatlah dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua...

Ternyata si Grell dan Undertraker lagi taruhan, ini dia taruhannya :"KALO SI UNDERTRAKER BERHASIL mengHACK akun FB milik Grell maka Grell bakalan ngiriming free gift di semua game yang dimiliki oleh Undertraker selama 1 tahun"

Author dan readers yang kelelahan akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan FBan .

**Author:Percaya ato enggak, saia buat ini FF dari jam 12malem ampe jam 01:02malem. Gara-gara gak bisa bobok soalnya habis nonton High School of the Death.**

**Sebastian: Dari pada itu,,,,,,,,,,KENAPA KAU MEMASANGKAN AKU DENGAN SI JIDAT LEBAR HAH?**

**Author:Jidat lebar?**

**Sebastian:Itu lhoooooo! CLAUDE! **

**Claude: Enak aja lo manggil gw jidat lebar, paling enggak gw gak mesum kayak lo!**

**Grell: FB gw keHACK! Author! Tanggung jawab lo!*ngejar author pake sapu***

**Alois: Masa gw dikit amat dimunculinnya?**

**Author: Emang lo mau gw jodohin lagi ama sapa?**

**Alois: Ciell!**

**Ciel: Buset! Gw kagak mau !**

**Alois: Harus mau!**

**Ciel:ENGGAK MAU!*mukul Alois pake frying pan***

**Claude: Apa yang kau lakukan pada Danna-samaku HAH?**

**Sebastian: BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MEMBENTAK BOCCHANKU ! DASAR KAU JIDAT LEBAR!**

**Claude: DASAR LO MUKA MESUM!**

**Sebastian:TAPI ELO NYURI JURUS PISAU GW!**

**Claude;MASA ELO NGGAK TAU? Gwkan PLAGIAT SEJATI!**

**Sebastian:==" **

**Alois:Claude... tolongin gw!~**

**Claude: Baik,Danna-sama.**

**Author: Revieww yaaaa~ **


End file.
